Forum talk:Federal elections
I cannot edit this page and add my name to it. What do I do ? :My mistake. I'll undo the security thing. 12:13, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Citizen Am I already a citizen? 13:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :You actually became one, a few houres ago. So now you can register for the elections and have two residences. 14:42, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Don't tell me I am still the only one having followed 's example by registering ! Lars 19:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Currently you are, but there is still a whole month left. I guess Robin F., Arthur J., Alexandru d.L. and Yuri M. will register soon or later. 20:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I hope so, cause I'am only a backbencher ! SYS and keep going ! Lars 20:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'm registrated too 09:29, 8 December 2007 (UTC) No thnx, I don't want a seat in the congress 'cause I won't be here a lot. I want to keep me busy with roemenie.wikia (and Ilenulando this weekend ) Alexandru 20:32, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :I understand, but let me please explain once more why it would be a good case of being a Member of the Congress: :* You can have three residences. :* You can vote and debate on laws. That means that if you're not in Congress, you have nothing to do with laws and federal government. :* You can (if you want and the King/Premier have chosen you) become a Secretary :* You do not have any further tasks, only benefits. Please consider after all. 06:57, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Please ... keep registrating! 16:57, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Campaigning I had put my question forward to all candidates running for governor (I even questioned myself) but unfortunately only Oostwesthoesbes alias Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) reacted. What more is there to do ? Whom do I vote for now Lars 17:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, it's maybe a busy period for most of us. Campaigning doesn't seem to be in these people, and maybe that ain't bad at all. Campaigning doesn't always show there best sides. 17:08, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::In that case, I'll wait till the last day to make my decision. Lars 17:24, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::I answered, I hope that will clear things out. 11:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Federal Elections I see we still have a problem with the votes, Yuri and myself having equal number of votes. The only possibility to solve this is by me not voting for myself. Would this be an option ? Lars 10:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :You're free Aesopos, but that doesn't mean you have to delete your vote. For me it's the same: I think you would be great Prime Ministers, both of you, but there can only be one. It's (partly) up to you: do you want to become PM, then keep your vote, do you wish Yuri to become Prime, then change it. I don't want to persuade you to do anything Lars, you're as free as a bird. 10:09, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::In all honesty, I am convinced Yuri is fit for the job, he knows a lot of editing and will, in my opinion épauler HRH perfectly. So, ... Lars 10:15, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::Please, don't feel committed to anything, Lars. Honestly, you would be a good Premier too, in all your widsom. 10:17, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I do not feel committed at all but I think one should know his limits and when it comes to real editing I am more of a practical joke, I feel Yuri is perfectly fit. Lars 10:27, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::::He'll be glad and thankful to hear that :) 10:30, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Voting Too excited about Pierlot running for MOTC I guess! ¿Lars Washington? 15:05, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::Messing up my signature again. ¿Lars Washington ? 15:07, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::and again ? ¿Lars Washington ? 15:08, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Last try ¿ Lars Washington? 15:09, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::That's better :-) You will have to be patient a couple of days, because we first want to give everybody a chance to run for MOTC 15:29, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Campaign Please vote for me Enrico Pollini 12:53, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Results Op welke dag wordt de uitslag bekend gemaakt Pierlot McCrooke 08:35, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I think next Friday. 08:35, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::Couldn't we do it Wednesday night? Inauguration on Friday then? George Matthews 16:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Retreat Dear Citizens By this letter I will announce that I will retreat myself from the elections because I don't have time enough for it. I'm working on a big project with some friends after school and when I've got enough time in the future, I will focus myself on Libertas. Thanks to all voters. -- 16:23, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :That sure is a pity... I understand your choice and I'll make sure the votes for you will be arranged. Thanks for letting us know. :@LOVIA : The voting will be closed tonight (May 21), so please finish all voting! 11:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Election results The elections are closed and all five will be elected. More information will be available tomorrow. The official inauguration by our PM will be this Friday. 19:11, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok. :D --OWTB 19:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) FAIL "November 31" http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum%3AFederal_elections&diff=39572&oldid=39335 --Bucurestean 09:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I thought November only had thirty days.. October has 31... --OuWTB 14:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. This illustrates well that Kings are no less human ^^ 18:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship Can I be a member too? Or would I need to have some special skills? Harold Freeman :You will have to become a citizen first. This means you have to be here for at least four full days and you should have made at least 50 valuable edits on this wiki. 12:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::So after four days and 50 edits I can become a politician? How will I know I made 50 edits? Do I have to count them sir king? Harold Freeman 13:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Using , we will determine when you made these 50 edits. Then, you can run for Congressman. Getting elected is another thing, but it should be no problem either . 13:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't get it. What are all those percentages? Could you please help me? Harold Freeman 13:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::The percentages don't matter now. As you can see you now have about 11 edits (see: Total). You should get at leats 50 of those, if they're found valuable. 13:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I will do my best sir king. Do I also need to join a political party sir? Harold Freeman 13:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no need to do so. But if you wish, of course, you can. A list of political parties is here. 13:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you sir king. I would like to have a page about myself just like you. Can I make one? Harold Freeman 13:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::The Progressive Democrats are always looking for clever minds 13:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Walden Libertarian Party If you want to know what the Walden Libertarian Party stands for, then you should visit this page and have a look at the WLP viewpoints. Our party stands for individual freedom of every Lovian, justice and simplified politics. If you CARE about how the government treats you, and how you can live YOUR life, then WLP is your party. Please notice that the Walden Libertarians might be radical in their viewpoints, we are willing to co-operate and compromise when we're elected MOTC! Andy McCandless 10:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Nice ad! 12:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Brilliantly done, Andy McCandless. I greatly appreciate it, and I am sure that this will improve our chances when it comes to entering congress. Edward Hannis 23:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) My version of the WLP campaign poster. Edward Hannis 19:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :great! 08:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Liberal Democrats Less bureaucracy, more democracy! If you want to know what the Liberal Democrats stand for, then you should visist this page and have a lot at the LD viewpoints. --Bucurestean 13:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to tell you, but I can't read the yellow letters on the yellowish background :s 13:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::That's weird :S Maybe you should change the brightness of your screen a little bit, anyways, I'll make a second version. --Bucurestean 13:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I know my screen is not fantastic, but changing the colors a bit would be a good idea indeed :) 13:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Way better ^^ 13:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Look at that I am on this poster! Everyone please vote for the Liberal Democrats Harold Freeman 16:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Composition The newspapers always organize polls to determine how parliament/government etc. will look like. I made an image representing our future congress if all current applicants would be elected. To the press: feel free to use! Some comments: * There will be only one independent MOTC, his majesty King Dimitri I (as determined by law) * The best represented party is the Progressive Democrats, but they do not have a majority * The party that has the best party member/MOTC ratio is the Liberal Democrats * The only party not represented in congress is the Lovian Communist Party * Following combinations have a majority: PD/LD (70%) - PD/WLP (60%) - LD/WLP/ind. (60%) Harold Freeman 16:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :That's a nice chart! -- 06:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Very pretty! Andy McCandless 07:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Very nice indeed, would you mind to update this near the end of the elections? 10:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::This is a good chart because it's about the composition, and not about the votes. The Quotidienne chart is about the votes, and that is not as credible as this one. 10:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I expressed myself in the wrong way. I meant that this chart is no longer representative, new candidates have joined. 10:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I know; i was just saying. 10:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::La Quotidienne has also got charts about the composition. --Bucurestean 13:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Regardless of who made which chart, one must admit Lovia has some amazing chartmakers! -- 13:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Prime Minister Wouldn't it be better if the Prime Minister could only get elected when he obtains more than 50% of the votes? As it would be clearly impossible, a second round with the two best candidates (with the most votes in the first round) could be held. Otherwise we'll get again that miserable "gedoe" with the changing votes, etc. --Bucurestean 21:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. A two-round election would make it guaranteed that the preferred candidate will become PM. Many nations across the world use a two-round election, and it would be naïve to ignore this effective form of election. Edward Hannis 00:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed . What do the others think? --Bucurestean 13:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin für. --OuWTB 14:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::No Constitutional changes until the Congress is elected . 15:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's why you should vote for the Liberal Democrats, let's change this s***! --Bucurestean 15:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Change has really become change since Obama... X-) 15:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::aec) *Points with his finger to Medvedev* "You little Russian president, you want to say we copy Obama for more votes?" --Bucurestean 15:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes but allow a second round dimitri. Otherwise we get undemocratical vote-changes Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I can't - it's unconstitutional. 15:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::So you got the translation correct, 'verandering als pasmunt'. I'm sure we all do 15:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Dimitri, then allow constitutional changes before elections Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::A bit inconvenient, two discussions? --Bucurestean 16:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I know lots of inconveniet things/people..... 16:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Oj.. --OuWTB 16:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Not talking about you :p 16:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Hmm... --Bucurestean 16:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::You disappoint me :'( --OuWTB 16:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I was thinking about myself :O --Bucurestean 16:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Dimitri disappointed me :P --OuWTB 16:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: LOWIA doesn't support the King??? >:) --Bucurestean 16:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Guys, it was just a pun on Pierlot and co :) 16:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::LOWIA does support the king if the king supports LOWIA :P --OuWTB 16:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::: &co? :| --Bucurestean 16:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) His good friend Pierius, for example. 16:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :he is a enemy of me Pierlot McCrooke 16:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Constitution * "The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Members of the Congress. But there is a limit of Members of the Congress. This number is decided by the previous Prime Minister, and should always be between 5 and 30." *: We have no PM, so no solution for this :). All people with 3 votes or more will be elected. 19:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : How long do the elections last? --Bucurestean 19:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :: One month. 19:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::: When will be able to vote sir King? Gosh this is just so exciting! Harold Freeman 16:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: 1 January, so you'll have to wait (unfortunately). --Bucurestean 17:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Rules of Election Due to the fact that there are few citizens that can vote in total, I want to clarify something. Can one vote for oneself? Edward Hannis 23:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, just like in he former elections. Politicians all over the world vote for themselves 08:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I think I will not be voting for myself, it looks a bit euhm ... selfish? Harold Freeman 10:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::None of us will despise you for voting for yourself, I can tell you. -- 07:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::True. 14:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) When and How? Where do you vote for the elections? Or did they already pass? --Brenda Young 19:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :You can vote here. Already a lot of people have voted so it shouldn't be to hard to find 13:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The Iron Guard The newly formed Iron Guard Party will not be participating in the elections, as it was organized after the election office was closed. However, we will be co-endorsing a TBD candidate. If you would like to join the Iron Guard, contact Dietrich right away. If you would like to assume leadership of the party as Chairman, Vice-Chairman or Leader of the Honecker Youth Corps, please also contact Dietrich right away. Do all contact via Dietrich's talk page. DietrichHonecker 15:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my retreat? Temporary No Character 20:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Come on, don't tell me you don't want to participate again? 20:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Because i am now democratic again it think people would vote on my Temporary No Character 20:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps, yes . 20:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Welcome back to the right good side Pierlot! 14:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::It seems I have missed a lot while I was working. A lot of people are sick and so I have to do the double amount of paperwork :( Harold Freeman 14:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You don't like extremists do you? Why don't you join the AFL? We want to send a message to the Iron Guard Party 14:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I do not know I do not like conflict either. I will give it a think. Harold Freeman 14:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Your choice, but we are growing 14:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Brenda Young Is (s)he allowed to vote? --Bucurestean 09:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I think she is registered as a citizen, yes. -- 09:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Did you actually know evrything Pierius has done at Wikistad and German Empire Wiki? At the first wikia he is now blocked Pierlot McCrooke 09:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::What did he do at Wikistad!? I saw some awful cursing! -- 09:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cursing. Blocking dimitri because he blocked every IGP nsupporter. And much more. Jillids blocked him at wikistad but his block was made shorter by Olivier Bommel (a user) Pierlot McCrooke 09:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh, right. Curious man, this August! -- 09:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Vote McCandless Dear Lovians! We are half-way in the federal elections. Currently, the experienced Yuri Medvedev is leading. However, it won't be a landslide victory! And if you vote for Andy McCandless, candidate of the Coalition LD+WLP, we might have a chance of delivering our own PM! Let's not make these elections too easy: vote Andy McCandless! 13:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) More democracy, more efficiency: Vote Prime Minister candidate Andy McCandless (LD+WLP) The motivation of this cooperation was the wish of both parties to reform. The Liberal Democrats and Walden Libertarians want a more simple and more democratic system. ;Reform * Separate election for the Prime Minister. *:The Prime Minister will be elected directly and separate from the Federal elections. If none of the candidats gets more then 50% of the votes, a second round should be held between the two leading candidates. * Simplification of the legal system ** Abolishment of non-democratic local regulations **: We need to have clear borders between the authorities of the layers of the political system. Besides, the Congress should control these Ministers, Governors, Mayors, etc. * Simplification of the governmental systems ** Reduce the 4 layers (neighborhood, town/city, state, Congres) of the system to 3 layers. * Simplification of the judicial systems. ** Abolishment of State Courts ** The Judge should be elected democratically and has to be independent. * No automatic seat for the King in the Congress. *: He should be treated as every other citizen. If he wants to become Member of the Congress, he should candidize. He may not become Prime Minister or Judge though. * Congress *: New elections have to be held when at least 50% of the Members of the Congress have declared to be inactive or have not made a contribution for a month. ;Future * Democratic States *: When there are enough citizens, we should change the states. They won't be run by one Governor, but by a Governor and a council. However, there are not enough people to accomplish this yet. ;Other points of view * Legalization of abortion and euthanasia. Everyone should have the right to choose. * Legalization of same-sex marriage. Tolerance is important in society. * Minimum tax rates * Protection of the natural environment, the creation of (more) national parks * Tougher action against theft or other violations of property rights. The police should become active and reliable. * Lovia should stand for neutrality in the world. * Pacifism. Peace should be maintained in the region. * Support to ecological efforts worldwide. * Soft immigration policy. A Lovian inhabitant will become a citizen when he has done more than 25 edits in more than one day, with a residence, a given name, a surname and a gender definition. --Bucurestean 19:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Layer change is nonsense Pierlot McCrooke 19:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the lower levels of Lovian politics are way underused. A proper solution could be to represent these lower levels in a second chamber of Congress. This would require placing the current discuss-vote system to one chamber. 12:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Andy beomce PM!! Pierlot McCrooke 16:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there is only one way: vote for Andy --Bucurestean 16:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I have done already. Pierlot McCrooke 16:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah I see ;) --Bucurestean 16:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anyways your vote for Yuri Medvedev was an illegal vote, because it was your 4th vote already. --Bucurestean 17:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh Pierlot McCrooke 17:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was probably the only one who had seen that :P --Bucurestean 17:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Do I get a block now? Pierlot McCrooke 17:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Maybe. --Bucurestean 17:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't quite like how things are going lately. Whether it was Yuri, Andy, Lars or anybody else to become PM, I don't want this election to end up splitting the nation into two parts with only Pierlot running from one side to the other. Well, of course, the people vote and I'll watch from the sideline . 19:10, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Aren't we all? (Watching from the sideline). 13:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose. I posted that in a "I don't like party politics"-mood. 12:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Political parties are only means through which our conflicts are channeled. There are alternatives but I doubt that they are without disadvantages. 14:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know, I know. Just don't like it, you see. 14:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Congress Special: Federal Elections 2010 As promised People's Channel will broadcast an election special at the last day of the elections. There will be charts and interviews with several people. I will make my preparation here. More information can be found there. Could the following people please give some comments on the People's Channel talk page after the elections: Yuri Medvedev, Andy McCandless, Lars Washington, party leaders, the King. Other people are welcome to comment on the outcome too, but we can not guarantee them a place in the special. Harold Freeman 14:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget what it's all about, Lovia --Bucurestean 14:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Closure of the polling stations Polling was expected to end January 27th. Due to personal inconveniences, it is possible I will only be able to close the polls January 28th in the morning. However, please vote BEFORE the 28th. Thanks, and wish me luck with my last exam. 15:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, good luck with your final exam then, Dimitri. Dr. Magnus 15:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I wish you the very, very best, and I am convinced you'll pass cum laude... thumbs up man! --Lars Washington 11:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I am sure he'll do just fine. Dr. Magnus 11:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Please don't forget to remove the sentence Please note that the person receiving the highest number of votes, will become the Lovian Prime Minister. '':) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Locked? The page is locked, it seems. Percival E. Galahad 12:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the inconvenient oversight. Solved now and good luck with your candidacy! 13:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Percival E. Galahad 16:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Whoop will there be Debates or stuff before the polls open?Marcus Villanova 17:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like I said on my user page: if all candidates are willing to cooperate we could organize a 'television debate'. 07:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Vote Percival E. Galahad, vote Liberal Democrats, the largest anti-communist party * You don't want to be responsible for the failure of our country? * Vote Liberal Democrats, the largest anti-communist party, vote for our member Percival E. Galahad! Bucurestean 10:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :"Anti-communist party". Where is that on the Nolan chart? 19:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you know turn the chart on it's back you'll see it there!;]Marcus Villanova 20:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Though I'm a commie, I don't mind being criticized. Only could you please attack our views or at least our strategy. I don't feel too close with Uncle Joe. 06:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) LLCP! Center leftist pro Lovia! My Two Cents If you were to ask me, I am '''highly' dissapointed with Lovia right now. I left it as it began a downwards progression towards incomplete, badly-made articles. This progression, as I can see from my occasional check-ins, has progressed. Of all the candidates here, I find that there is only one who really deserves a position into Congress, and this is McCrooke. All other members are not really deserving of such a position. They largely fail to prove themselves or to create good articles, hence making Lovia a hastily-made nation, which I promise will lead to its demise. Let me make myself clear; certain candidates here will lead to the demise of Lovia. I have been respectful before, but now my worries have reached a peak. People such as Marcus Villanova and Jon Jonston make terrible contributions to Lovia. These new members make things that are of poor quality, and poor quality means poor progression, which will lead to fewer new members. No new members will lead to loss of members, which will accelerate, and finally abandonment. Though I know there is very little the members of Lovia that I know well can do, I want to address those who are damaging Lovia with poor-quality material. Unless you make quality material for this nation, you are hurting it! Though you are doing bad for Lovia, I still nonetheless welcome newcomers. I am not a nativist. Far form it. I want new people to join us in our nation, but I don't want them to be hurting this nation with things that are aethetically displeasing. I may be able to discuss this for a little amount of time, but soon enough I will once again dissappear. If there is something you want to say to me, say it now. I have seen this country grow more than many here, and I want to see it grow, not fall. Everything I say is for the best of this nation. Edward Hannis 01:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :It is Lovia who should be disappointed in you, Hannis. With all due respect, but isn't it one of the wikipedia/wiki guidelines that everyone should be able to contribute? No matter how poor the quality of one edit may be, it is only through our joint efforts that Lovia can become great. People like Jon Johnson and Marcus Villanova - I am shocked that you even dare to make a personal assault - have some very nice ideas. Only if we as a community are there to support them in their actions (and occasionally give a facelift to an article when needed) we can show ourselves to be true citizens of Lovia. Where is the spirit of democracy, freedom and friendship? 05:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I tend to agree with the PM here. Think of Percival (the writer) or Jon! Both have made hundred of übervaluable edits!! Martha Van Ghent 06:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I'm sure some things could improve but lets work on that in a constructive manner. There's no need to lock anyone out because they haven't the same level of experience. We need to cooperate; a whole lot of stimulation and a bit of adjustment, that is the way we are ought to do this. 06:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I make a personal assault because I can, and because this is another flaw in the very system of a wiki-nation. A good wiki is one that is well-made, and poor edits hurt this. I am no longer a Waldener. I feel that the only way this government will ever get anything done is by having power. I am Authoritarian, Totalitarian, and in general Statist in beleif now. I think that though this may go against the philosophy of a wiki, some people are not entitled to editing to this wiki if the quality of their edits do not meet a certain degree of quality. And now that we have the subject of personal attack on-hand here, I'd like to make it clear that I don't hold respect for you just becuase of your position as PM. So be it. All it means is that you were the first to come here. Should I have been aware of Lovia while it was still young, I can promise you I would be where you are right now. It isn't who you are as a politician that got you that position. It was your timing and the apparent connection you have Dimitri (though to make myself clear, I do respect him. He has somehow kept a monarchy stably in place). Edward Hannis 23:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Another small question I have, which I forgot to mention. Why is it that everyone here is all of a sudden a communist? Before I left, Magnus was widely antagonized for such a political stance. ::::First off all I am not to be respected because I am PM, but because I am a human being. One should respect everyone as a person as long as he/she can bring up the same respect for others. I know people didn't vote for a NEO(!)communist - big difference!! - and that is why I keep my leftist proposals in the closet for know, a closet I only just left. If you'd check the former PD ideology you'd notice that nothing has changed. We always were neocommies, you guys just overlooked the details. About my position on this wiki: I was indeed one of the first to arrive here and do have a connection to Dimitri. BUT all citizen-registered users were allowed to vote and I do believe I can say I am one of the top contributers here. As both PM and moderator I have an awful lot of power, but I prefer the democratic and respectful way to 'govern' a wiki. I might be a communist but I'm not a god damn Stalin! 06:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am glad I'm respected for what I've done in these years. And I hope you'll therefore forgive me for saying so, Edward, but you've been quite a lazy ass yourself. Elected through Congress with the help of your party mates, and because you were a sincere man, you haven't done much yourself. Congress awaits your votes and opinions, Lovia awaits your edits. And you, exactly you, choose to insult the new candidates for not contributing to the site! Well hello. Check out the contribs list of User:Jon Johnson, User:Percival E, User:Crystalbeastdeck09: all these people have done plenty of good things for the site! It is surprising that you in particular criticize these men (and women of course). :::::You are right in saying we need some authority here, and you are right when you say some people are lazy bums. (You are one of them.) That's still no reason to adhere these negative policies of yours or become an authoritarian neo-whaterist. Grab a mob yourself Hannis, and things'll get better . (I suppose I now lost my credit .) 07:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::And in relation to what you said about Medvedev: he's a good guy. Medvedev is the only user in here who is capable of getting angry at people without causing conflicts: he is rational, able to compromise and hard-working. Many Lovians are, and apparently, the people elected him. I'm happy about that, because Medvedev is actually the most democracy-loving of all of us. I can only envy him for that. 07:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This makes me think about something The Wolf said. (Watch Pulp Fiction for the clue ) 05:44, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Democratic over-stretch I have a very unpleasant remark to make. As Marcus pointed out to me, I have to decide the number of new MOTC. I will put the number to five because (1) an odd number is preferable so we can't end up in a 50/50 vote and (2) the larger Congress becomes the more efficiency it looses, I don't want to risk a democratic over-stretch. I know that this means two people wont make it but that is part of an election process I guess. I hope you all understand and wish all candidates the best of luck. 06:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) but this sucks so techecinly speaking the NSL, Christina and Peirlot will be running for the final spot.Marcus Villanova 21:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and Hannis really wow what's wrong bug up your ass???Marcus Villanova 21:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well I believe some people still have to vote, which can change a lot. Are you really that surprised when an LD member gets more votes than an independent one? The only thing that does surprise me is that you and John Johnson got so many votes since you are in rather small parties. But then again you did some great work. 05:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we should dset the numer to 7. still a odd number, but i think everyone should be elected Pierlot McCrooke 18:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think someone wants attention Bucu 18:39, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I think everyone should get elected. We could do with more than 15 currently Pierlot McCrooke 18:44, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::What's the point of holding elections, when everyone passes through? Jon Johnson 19:08, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::The funny thing is that you already were elected :P Haha Bucu 19:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is that to me or to pierlot, and if it is to me: is it then a complement ? Jon Johnson 21:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Everyone with more than 3 votes should be elected Pierlot McCrooke 06:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It was for Pierlot, he was elected in January. --Bucu 07:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Kick in the balls They will be closed on May 31, 2010 - There is another week?! :( --Bucu 07:37, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I don't mind closing them now and I guess with me many others but I think it is best to follow the standard procedure here. 08:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : : My Gratitudes :Hey everone, : :Let me first express my gratitude to all of you for supporting my passion and dedication to serve Lovia. Let's face it, my current position as 4th place in this election is pretty unlikely. I'm neither old enough to possess wisdom that Percival has shown to us, nor European enough to speak 35 languages like all the Dutch and Belgian friends here do. Yet many of you chose to believe in me, and in my potential. For this, I am very grateful. : :My fellow Lovians, Neo-Marxists, Waldners, Liberal Democrats, Christians, Labors, Socialists, your decision to have faith in a little teenage girl's dream and vision to make our amazing country even more amazing place to live: that, I think, is the true greatness of Lovia. And no, I'm not talking about blind optimism for hope or third vote winner or anything trivial like that; rather, I'm boldly promising all of you that I'll put every lasting efforts totruly deserve your votes and make sure your support for me was not a mere act of sympathizing. : :We have a lot of work to do. We have to pass the constitutional reform that is going on right now, and we have to protect our country from various vandalizers who seek to destroy us. And just like you've had, or will have, faith in me that I can meet your expectations, I too have faith in all of us that we can all work together to further our nation's greatness. And should I be given a chance to work in congress, I'll make that faith into reality! : :Thank you very much! : :Christina Evans 10:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Quite a nice campaign you're running . I think many voted for you "because they had a spare vote", but I'm sure they won't regret it: you're showing that you do have the characteristics a good MOTC needs. Good luck! 10:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : I guess that means all the more reason I have to be thankful for :) Christina Evans 11:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) An election is a race! It looks as though the current six candidates will all be elected to Congress. That is good news for you and for Lovia of course. But hey, an election is a race, and what is a race if everybody wins? So, may I all remind you, that if the Prime Minister and the Congress decide to reshuffle some government departments (which should happen: many Secretaries are doing nothing but sitting on their lazy asses), people who received many votes will be preferred. That's democratic indeed. So please dear candidates, show us your best campaign tricks or just be fair and honest and tell us what you're (not) going to do in Congress. Only six days to go! 12:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :If a communist PM is running your country it shouldn't be a surprise everyone gets to be a winner. 13:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Change will come to Lovia when I am the elected, maybe Foreign Affairs, or even Home Affairs would interest me, so be careful, I'll create a very good plan with some good proposals :p, btw does votes have to be redone (those for pierlot) now he quits? Jon Johnson 16:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::They don't have to, one isn't obliged to use all his votes. But I suppose people will use them nonetheless. 16:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :A lot can happen here in a few days. People drop out of the elections, limits are changed and entire poster collections are left behind. Funny 15:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I hope that's a promise Jon, i belive you when you say it , if I get elected I want to become secretary of Tourism, Yuri, yes no mabey so... Marcus Villanova 17:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I know everyone wants something and I believe the secretaries who have been in office multiple times should consider to 'make room'. I might drop my function of secretary in order to give some of you a chance to proof yourselves. 06:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::naaah all i want is tourism it's easy and it's also about promoting sports and stuff and as you know i'm all LSCA and the mayor of the sunniest hamlet aroung adoha.Marcus Villanova 17:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a promise, but all I can do is wright good proposals and try to sell my beliefs in a socialist community and therefore I also need you and your party, so I'm looking forward to be colleagues in the congress Jon Johnson 22:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC) End of the 2010 Mid-terms I closed the polls just now. I know Yuri perhaps ought to do that; but you, I like it too much . I'll be posting all correct and official statistics and graphs later today. Then I'll alter the articles about Congress and all that. PM Medvedev could already inaugurate the elected candidates. (@Yuri: just post a message on their talk page that they're elected and so.) Afterwards, I think the PM should get thinking about how to re-arrange his Government. Don't forget that Congress must approve most re-arrangements. Check the Constitution for more info. 05:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Results in short 1. Martha Van Ghent WLP 1. Percival E. Galahad LD 3. Jon Johnson CPL.nm 4. Marcus Villanova LLCP 5. Christina Evans ind. 5. Ferenc Szóhad NLS 7. Pierlot McCrooke LLCP - not elected :I'll inaugurate all candidates in public, I hope no-one minds. So, our dear new MOTC are M. Van Ghent, P.E. Galahad, J. Johnson, M. Villanova, C. Evans and F. Szóhad. Congratulations to you all! You are now allowed to make law proposals and vote in the Second Chamber. I'm confident you will deliver good work and I'll also try to get some of you in government. You are all invited to have a drink at the Congress, but I wont be there for I'll have to study. @Dimitri: which Congress is ought to vote over the changes in government, the old or the new one? 06:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The new one of course . The changes in government happen áfter new Congressers are elected. 06:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Seems logical. 07:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is . 07:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you sweet people of Lovia! I'd like to thank all citizens who voted for me, and I would also like to thank Walden for supporting my campaign! Martha Van Ghent 10:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Same here, many thanks to Lovians for supporting me in this election, and giving me a chance to serve in the congress! :) Christina Evans 11:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Likewise! Thank you for this opportunity. Percival E. Galahad 11:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes i'll have to send a thank you note to every one who voted for me! Marcus Villanova 19:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed the same for all my voter's thanks for your support, the next six months I'll try to support you! If you have any proposals worked out, but you don't have the right to publish them in the chambers, just contact me! ps@Marcus, check the talk page on LTV, we could use your opinion their! Jon Johnson 22:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::In the future you should just buy a fruit basket together and leave it in the pub. 06:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Citizens can... No, we can't. The page still protected for normal editors. Could you please fix this problem? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, what a load of bullocks! Pierius Magnus 18:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Wonder why it's locked? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Elections need to be officially opened, that is probably the reason why it is locked. When the candidacies begin (mid December I believe?) it will surely be opened. 12:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The candidacies have already begun, comrade :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I see, time to open this one up then. 12:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Time to tango! Dimi, do you have any preferences in the lay-out of the voting? Sorry, this is a silly question. What I want to say is that if you don't open this before 14h00 (GMT+1), I will. You can always alter the looks later on. 09:44, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try to do some preparations, but I won't be able to open it. I have to be at my grandparents' place at noon. 10:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds familiar :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Just leave things up to me then. 10:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Either that or just open the elections sooner then noon. Pierius Magnus 10:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::It is almost noon in Belgium, so I'll prepare the page and than open it up. 10:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Magnus faal :D Cristian Latin 11:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::You made a nice template for this: Pierius Magnus 11:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: ^^ :P Cristian Latin 11:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::The smaller parties and the independents will have a hard time I believe. Cristian Latin 11:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I fear the same. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::At least some of the independents will be on our side. One member of our party left us because of his dislike of "party politics", he will, in all likelihood, still support us and cast his votes in favour of our candidates. We've made a nice start so far. Pierius Magnus 11:28, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, we were more worried about those independents not being elected than about us not being elected (though we should keep in mind that there is a huge chance that at least one of us is not elected). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I suggest we put the highest votes on top of the lists so that the votes can be counted more easily afterwards. Thanks for your courtesy. 12:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Move Somebody did move Olaf's vote, it's something small, I'm not going to replace it, because I do not know what is changed, please admins take a look, JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 09:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :This guy did it. Looks like a mistake to me. 10:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That's right. I'll fix it. 10:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I pull back from the elections. I think that at this moment it would be more wise to spread my votes of allied candidates then over myself. Bart K 16:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I can understand that is a hard decision for you, but I understand why you do it and indeed, you allies could use a helping hand! Pierius Magnus 16:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for your precious votes, it's more than appreciated. However, I find it a pity that you withdrew from the elections, but I do understand your choice. I hope we can remain allied and support each other in Lovian politics, also after the elections! Cristian Latin 16:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Situation Pierlot I want this to be clear. So, if he's blocked for a year, he obviously can't vote. Even the commies won't benefit from that, why? Very clear, for a 67+ majority the conservatives would get it very easy to block progressive things. We even see that now it sometimes takes very long before we gather enough votes and a MOTC unable to vote is not really helping us... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :If he is elected, well than he is :p. Seems something like in russia opposition gets elected, but soon after they get arrested JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Even in Russia, those who are already in prison are never elected. Name me one case of that happening! Pierius Magnus 08:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::One case. 08:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::We were talking about Russia, I believe? And Pierlot ain't no IRA member as far as I know. Still, well found! Pierius Magnus 08:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I think he can be elected, but that's my opinion, if their is any problem let's ask arthur, he is the law :p. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::There is no formal problem here: his candidacy met the legal requirements (including citizenship), and still does. One could, as CPL.nm seems to do, hope that this young lad is soon released by the Central Wikia - regardless of how unreasonable one may find that. Legally, there is nothing to be brought against his candidacy. Hope this helps you youngsters out. -- 10:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Youngster? I'm 99 years old :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:18, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sure xD Martha Van Ghent 10:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :@Martha: he is, you know. You can come back but by then he wont be around anymore! @ALL: I think it is of nu use to fully mobilize behind Pierlot his candidacy anymore. He barely gets any support now he is being 'obstructed'. Though it would be legal. 12:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::i can vote? The Pierius made me member of the red party. call me Batzloff 12:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::The Pierius told you how things work around here, Batzloff. And you made yourself a member of the CCPL (for which I am grateful). Pierius Magnus 12:34, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not yet, you first have to become a citizen. Work yourself into Lovia by buying a house, creating an article, etc. 12:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Donia Government Holy minestrone. Why do I find this disturbing... 18:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Should you? Perhaps. But Yuri needs four more votes to defeat me. Wouldn't be so hard to achieve. ::Congratulations, mister Donia! If you would find yourself in a position too comfortable for a man of your power and grandeur, me and my centrist companion Jefferson always appreciate a little help ;) Percival E. Galahad 18:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::If I am to become the PM of this beautiful nation - the first conservative, Christian PM in our nation's history - I'd be a proud man. But I have no ambitions in that directions and I need to discuss with my party on the next step. Either we could produce a PM (and sacrifice two valuable members) or we could change our votes a bit in order to get all four of our men in congress. This is a decision I cannot make by myself and we will not make it lightly. In my personal point of view it would be a wiser decision to get all our CCPL'ers in congress then it would be to produce a PM - we may be able to achieve more with as many of our people in congress then we would with just two members in congress, one of whom as a PM. I must not forget my Christian brothers. To me the importance of loyalty to the party goes beyond personal success. I wish you two well, good luck in the elections! Pierius Magnus 19:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just for the record: our first PM, Rick Frances, was a protestant. 19:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, really? Never knew that. Kinda cool, actually! But he was no conservative, was he? Anyway - it is now too soon to draw any conclusions. The only conclusion would could draw is that my election as MOTC is a near certainty. Yuri could still make a marvelous comeback. Pierius Magnus 19:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He was a member of Freedom First, a liberal/libertarian party that came to power after Congress was erected in 2003, and that thrived due to the popular sympathy for the democratization Rick Frances initiated. 19:26, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I would not draw any conclusions yet. CCPL does not have a PM candidate. Yes, Pierius has relatively many votes, but do not forget that Hannis and I both could still have some problems getting elected. Besides, I am going to repeat myself again: there are (at least) 2 more weeks to go. Of course, the King has still got to vote, just like some other 'old' progressive citizens. Furthermore I expect a lot of votes to be switched. Medvedev will remain our PM, that's my prediction, I am pretty sure. BTW: when will the final date be settled between 26-31? I think it's quite essential . Cristian Latin 19:58, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'll be the first to tell the progressives and liberals that I TOLD YOU SO!!!! TOTALLY PRODICTED IT IN NOVA TIMES!!! I did really but good for you magnus, whatever the outcome is i know you'll like it! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 20:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Haha, good of you Mike (do you mind me calling your name? I think it's much easier :p). However his amount of votes increased too abruptly... Yuri seems to be more constant, if you know what I mean. Still, I like the idea of having a new PM - especially if he is from my party :P. But you guys are way too optimistic (or pessimistic, if you oppose it :P). Cristian Latin 20:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :I see a Donia I Government as a chance. Not disturbing at all but rather unexpected I must say. 08:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Best of luck to all and congratulations for your near victory! Martha Van Ghent 11:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::They haven't won just yet, Martha. A lot can still happen. 12:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ominous egotrot face :p 12:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lol. Martha Van Ghent 12:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::One of the few "bills" passed by the CCPL (read: OWTB) is egotrot --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::You better get working on your height restriction act, dude 16:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::@Latin - I'd actually perfer Mike/Michael. I hope for a good coaliton in the future. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I gues Olaf made a mistake earlier today Could it be olaf made a mistake? Suddenly he has 1 major votes distributed, can I change it? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, tell him and let him change it. You can't vote for him, can you? Cristian Latin 17:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::True, just ask him to come by. 18:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, the thing is, he's hard to reach, I'll do my very best :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::No need to worry, I was planning to check it on the end, and good that i did. Olaf Engelund 11:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Great to come round! I was freaking a bit, I couldn't reach you at all! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I was on a camping trip, and I didn't had my computer. Olaf Engelund 11:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Where did you go? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :These results are most unexpecred or is it just me? Harold Freeman 11:30, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The problem is: Medvedev does not want to be our PM. I, on the other hand, do. Pierius Magnus 11:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I went to Lesja. Harold, I don't understand you. Olaf Engelund 11:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think he did a great job, perhaps he thinks three times in a row is too much? I will not vote for a pm anyway. @Olaf: I am afraid I do not quite get your point. Harold Freeman 11:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Harold, if it comes to me: I think olaf doesn't understand you, and you don't understand him, different cultures :p. @Olaf, Lesja, Great! I guess deuuuuh! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Leave it harold, it's a coincidence. Lesja is great, and close to me Olaf Engelund 11:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::But what do I have to do with it? You said you could not understand me but you clearly speak English? I am very confused right now. Harold Freeman 11:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Olaf: Isn't it cold as hell this time of year, in Oppland? Martha Van Ghent 11:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, but we camped not in a tent, but in a hut Olaf Engelund 11:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::@Martha: Norwegians are hard guys see. And off course one with nature :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ah lol Martha Van Ghent 11:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Voting until 26/01 If there is no reasonable protest I would like to close the voting ballots on January 26, probably somewhere around 16.00 UTC (between studying time and diner for me ). That way our new PM has enough time to think about the composition of government, but I guess we all can use a little break after such heavy elections. 15:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :No man, vóllegaas after the elections :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Anyway, for those who do need the rest. 16:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Then it is settled. Close the elections on the 26th after 16.00. Pierius Magnus 16:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why AFTER? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 17:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC)